


This is it

by HarryLouis16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, More tags to come if I write more, on live TV, x-factor uk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLouis16/pseuds/HarryLouis16
Summary: Harry makes Simon red and angry on live TV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is something I though about when I woke up this morning. And it took me 30 minutes to write it. It's not great, but it is something and I may or may not write a smutty, fluffy second chapter. I mean, who is the husband?

Harry just finished preforming “Kiwi”, his newest single, to standing ovation. The four X-Factor judges are standing and stupid Simon Cowell is giving him thumbs up and smiles that creepy smile of his. Guaranteed just for the camera and the audience watching at home. It makes Harry shiver a bit. God, he hates that man. He can see Dermot walking towards him in his peripheral vision.

`This is it`, Harry thinks, `Calm down, go with the plan and everything will be fine`. He’s about to do something he never thought he would do and he has Dermot on his side. Dermot knows what to ask him. 

“Mr. Harry Styles everyone! Wasn’t that amazing”? Dermot almost yells toward the audience and they respond by more screaming and whistling.

“Thanks, Dermot”. 

“Welcome back, Harry! What’s it been? Two years since you and the others said your goodbye”? 

“Thanks, and yes, two years and it was not a goodbye, it was a `see you later`”. 

More cheering and screaming. 

Dermot smiles and Harry knows that this is it. He’s going to do the bravest thing he has ever done in his entire world. His heart is beating so hard he can hardly focus on Dermot.

“So, two years since the last time you were on this stage, seven years since your first time. What has this show meant for you?”

“It’s meant everything. This is where my career began, this is where I met some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for and this is where I met my husband.”

A gasp goes through the audience before they erupt, but Harry can’t hear anything. The beating of his heart is the only thing he can hear, the only thing he can feel. His mind is blank. Dermot brings him out of his trance with a clap on the shoulder and Harry chances a glance at the judges. Sharon Osbourne and Nicole Scherzinger is on their feet hollering and Simon looks like he’s ready to jump over the table and strangle him. Louis Walsh just sits there with his mouth agape. It’s a wonderful sight Harry thinks. 

“Well, good for you Harry!” Dermot says while patting him on the shoulder. “Who’s the lucky guy if I may ask? All though, I kinda think we all know who it is.”

Simon is now as red as a clown nose and Harry loves it. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna tell you. Just stay tuned”, he says with a wink towards Simon. The response from the audience has fuelled his confidence. “Anyway, thanks for having me and thanks for the support”. And then he walks of the stage. Anxious to come home to his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a fluffy, smutty chapter and it will come. I'm kinda fan of short chapters so yeah, sort chapters it is. 
> 
> Oh yeah, English isn't my first language so some mistakes is bound to be there.

Before Harry went on stage and told the world, on live TV, that he was married to a man, he had told his family, his friends and the other boys, even Zayn, about what he was about to do. They all cheered and wished him good luck. His husband had done the same with his family and friends. It wasn’t a secret to either of the families, but coming out on live TV was something he needed to tell them beforehand. There will be hell after this, he and his husband understood that when they hatched this plan out with Jeff and Harry’s team. Harry wanted to flaunt his husband, to show the world this beautiful man that was all his. He couldn’t wait to come home.   
After almost running of the stage he just continued and ran out of the whole venue. It was all planned down to the miniscule details. All his belongings got packed before the performance and went out to waiting cars while he performed. The band would take care of the instruments and stuff like that. Seriously, he had the best team and bandmates in the whole goddamn world! 

Now he was sitting in the backseat of a car, just him and the driver. He had turned off his phone with no doubt it could blow up if he turned it on. He was on his way home to his husband and he was planning on having amazing sex with him. The sex has always been amazing, but tonight when they have sex, they know that the world knows and that makes it a little more special. Harry was sure it would be mind-blowing.

He looked out the front window and grunted. Of fucking course their house would be swarming with fans and paparazzi. Even the police were there. Jeff had probably foreseen this and called them. Bless Jeff, he deserves his weight in gold. 

He could hear the screaming and see the flashed and thanked the gods above that he had a private garage guarded with security guards. But the car had to go through all the people and he hoped no one would get hurt. They were a nuisance, but they didn’t deserve getting hurt. Maybe the paparazzi did, just a little, but all the fans certainly didn’t deserve it. 

Some policemen were in front of the car as it drove slowly through, but it didn’t help with those who almost threw themselves at the cars sides. It was loud and Harry was afraid someone would break the glass. 

It took them 10 minutes to go through the mass and when he finally was secure inside his garage he let out a breath of relief and his body relaxed. He hadn’t realised how tense he’d been. 

Now, the only thing separated him and his husband were some stairs and a door. He adjusted his suit jacket and went up the stairs and opened the door. 

“Honey! I’m home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still stupid... But hey, leave kudos and/or comments if you want. Highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, likes or comments. Or all three. Would like to know if you want more.. Even though this was kinda stupid.


End file.
